Wind power is increasingly harvested as a source of renewable power. Typically, wind power is converted into electricity by rotating blades which, in turn, rotate a rotor in an electric generator.
The way most wind turbines are configured, the faster the blades turn, the more voltage and/or current is generated. Understandably, since wind speeds are notably unreliable, most wind turbine generators are either overdimensioned to be able to manage rare occurrences of very high wind, or provided with complex mechanical systems to brake or slow down the blades and rotor in high wind conditions.
Understandably, both the overdimensioning and the provisioning of complex mechanical braking systems add significant costs to wind turbines.
Hence, in view of the above, there is a need for a system which would at least mitigate the shortcoming of prior art wind turbine generators.